The Young and the Beastly
by TheFemaleShady
Summary: Raven likes Beastboy. Beastboy likes Raven. Everybody knows it but them. Can they push aside their insecuraties, battle evil villians, and cough up the confidence to be together? Or will it be too late? Looking for romance and action with plenty of twists and turns? look no further, CLICK HERE!
1. Chapter 1

**The Young And The Beastly**

Chapter One

Authors Notes: (Hey so this is my first story! With a buttload of chapters. Chapters 1-37 are pre-written. But still reveiw this stuff for me:D the story gets better by each chapter so keep in touch! uhmm idk what else to say. ooh i dont own the teen titans, i admit that! so dont sue me! if i owned the teen titans I sure as hell wouldnt be sitting here on my computer writing authors notes. well i hope you like chapter one! thanks for clicking! )

(Raven..)

Just floating there, meditating in the living room of the Titan Tower,

_Well trying to meditate at least , you'd have to bend over backwards to get an ounce of silence in this room. Can't go a second without Starfire's bubbly personality popping like bubble rap, or Cyborg yelling, 'Boo-yah!' or Robin going on about his mask or bromance with Slade. _

_Yes, I could just go meditate in my own room… my silent, cold, lonely, dark room but… _

_The silence screams the truth… I can't handle the truth right now, but no matter how much I bitch and moan ,the truth is still sitting in my fucking head with an evil grimace just eating away at the back of my eyeballs. Trying to squeeze its way out my cornea. _

_The truth of the matter was I had a serious problem.._

I fiercely look over at the picture collage of us Titans sitting on the window sill by the television. Thinking,

_You see that guy? The short one! The one with the sharp buck tooth sticking out like a sore thumb! Making that silly face? God you can't take a real picture for once in your life? Yeah him, right there, the one climbing on Cyborg….the robot. Dude the green one! There's only one green changeling in the picture!_

_Yeah well that guy is really annoying. Like sometimes he can be interesting or something, SOMETIMES! But overall, he's an ass.. Like sometimes we talk and he can be the sweetest little green thing ever, and he can make me laugh hysterically, but yeah I'll just cut to the chase.. _

_I… have… to… come and face the fact.. That I am totally in love with that little green faggot.. I don't like to admit it, let alone think about-_

" HEY RAVENN!" ;{o

"Ahhhh!" I scream in a girly little shrill while falling to the floor from my meditating trance.

"Uhmmm.. Sorry Rae?" timidly croaked the beautiful green shape shifter towering above me..

_You could see the gleam in his eyes. The window of a thousand genuine souls dancing in the moonlight. His dark green hair fallen so perfectly like snowflakes on a Christmas eve. His brawny muscles bulging from his purple and black fitted shirt just screaming to be set free from the cage of his shirt. A cage.. Ha beast boy n in a cage xD Beast boy need a cage. This beast needs to be tamed(; .. Ohh those masculine arms just waiting for a pretty little half demon like me to be held in them. Ohh look at his gentle face. So kind, warm and loving. So innocent, and unknowing of the worries in life. Although he seems to know it all. He knows exactly who he is, and he knows exactly what he wants. I admire him for that. I admire him head to toe, insides to skin, personalities to looks, heart to hand… Beautiful delicate yet manly green hand. With a beastly claw on each finger that will travel faster then the speed of light to make a girls heart skip a beat. The hand that's green, warm, welcoming, kind, gentle, that's reaching out to me! - OH SHIT! IM STILL ON THE FLOOR THAT'S RIGHT! XP_

I snap out of the trance that felt like a couple days compared to the couple of seconds it really was from just glancing at him.

I was falling in love with him all over again from just a two second glance, and he just thinks he startled me.

- "I don't get scared idiot, and call me Rae again and you'll wake up in another dimension!" I said in my usual monotone voice.

"uh yeah… sorry I interrupted your… whatever you were doing." said the green beast sheepishly smiling with his hand behind his head.

He offered his hand once again so I could get up. I grabbed it tightly and lifted myself up.

Just in the act of getting up, my hand in his, our eyes locked, faced merely inches apart… Time seemed to stop…

_But no, it was just the usual act of kindness of helping somebody up. -_- that's how he saw it anyway.._

"I was meditating." I stammered, letting go of his hand, "Like I do every morning?" I said more calmly and convincing.

He giggled, "Since when do you meditate with your eyes wide open staring at the T.V.?"

he suspiciously said this while raising an eyebrow trying to act all cool.

"Since when do people stare at televisions that aren't even on?" I pointed to the television and turned around giving a raised eye brow right back at him.

"Okay.." he thought for a moment.

"maybe you weren't staring at the t.v." …. "maybeee you havee…. SUPER LASOR EYE BEAMY POWERS!" declares Beast Boy wailing his arms in the air,

Just as I'm about to punch him, Star fire flys over here.

"Friend Raven! You too have the ability to shoot lasers from your eyes as well?" :D

Robin runs over to Starfire, " Help me tie my cape?"

Cyborg screams across the room, " Yo Robin! Check out this new program I might add to the data base!"

"Hey Cyborg! Let's play some video games!" says Beast Bo, "I'm player 1!"

Soon everybody begins indistinctly talking to each other and the room once again goes from quite to chaos in a matter of seconds.

_My moment with Beast Boy is over and my morning meditation is ruined. Might as well go lock myself in my room all day._

I hover my way back into my room, fly onto my bed, and slam the door and lock it with my powers.

_Ugh.. So quite.. I close my eyes and begin to meditate. I squint my eyes and clench my fists._

_The truth_… =l


	2. Chapter 2

**The Young And The Beastly**

Chapter Two

Authors Notes: (Review my story dawgghhh! Opinions are like assholes, everyone's got one! So let me see yours! ..(your opinion not booty) ,, I still don't own the Teen Titans or the characters, so you still can't sue me, go trip in a Wawa parking lot or something, muahahaha!. Oh well, Happy Reading! )

_(Beast Boy..)_

_I watched Raven hover to her room and slam the door. Why is she always like that? She gets all sweet one moment and then shuts it off before I even get a chance to enjoy it? _

_Not that I enjoy when she's sweet… She's not sweet. I mean okay she's sweet, but she's also mean! Well she's only mean to me. She's nice to Cyborg and Starfire. She practically loves Robin!_

_And she hates me -_- why does she hate me so bad? Why did she get all weird when I tried talking to her? Uggh she hates me, I know it. I made her fall! great, smooth move Beast Boy that's why she ran in her room, you messed up her meditation! _

I smack my face with my palm and trudge over to the window with the collage of pictures sitting on the window sill. I pick up one of Raven.

_Gosh, She's… She's beautiful. Like beyond beautiful. I can't deny these feelings I have for her, but they're useless anyway. I'm just chasing something I'll never ever get. First of all, she hates me. And even if she stopped hating me for some crazy reason, she would never go for a guy like me. _

I look up at the window, staring at my own reflection.

_What do I see? Well I don't see much! Ill tell you that! I see a short green kid wearing tights! -_- Raven is so perfect. Her big violet eyes, her silky smooth hair._

_Well I don't know if her hair is silky smooth… I've never touched it.. She would hurt me if I tried. But-But it looks silky smooth! It looks perfect! Just like her. _

I ran my hand through my hair and let out a long painful sigh. I sit down her picture and continued looking at the green changeling in the window.

I see Cyborg approaching me from the reflection.

He puts his big heavy robotic arm around my neck

"Yo B.B. how bout that game now?" smugly says Cyborg with a big smile on his face.

"I don't feel like it now.." I say in a glum monotone voice.

Cyborg's big smile of over obsessive pride soon fell to a frown of great concern.

"what's wrong man? You were all fine a second ago?" asked my robotic friend

_Oh crap he cant know what's up! Not the time, not the place, or person! He's going to squeeze it out of me I know it! Ehhh!_

"uhmm nothing, just I'm kind of tired" I said yawning the fakest yawn ever..

I started rubbing the back of my neck and smiled a big empty smile, "just head ache coldy stuff, I'll get over it.." I rest assured

Cyborg stepped closer to me.

_Ugh great, JUST LET ME BE MISERABLE DUDE! Grrr!_

Still looking, Concerned Cyborg said, "I don't think so B.B. , I know you, and when something's up.,"

He leaned in and whispered, "you know you can tell me anything man."

I backed away..

_I'm not ready to tell ANYBODY this crush. And its no point in telling anybody anyway, cause it will never amount to anything! I'll just get made fun of like I always do.. But like times 10! Like no matter how much I wish, Raven will NEVER love me the way I love her. So I might as well just forget about it…_

_But I cant!_

"Cyborg, I appreciate you looking out for me and all but I just can't talk about it right now.." I said calmly, "please respect that."

Cyborg backed up throwing his hands in the air as if surrendering, "alright man."

He walked over to the kitchen section of the room and picked up the keys to the T-car on the counter. I suspiciously watched his every move. I don't know why. The close encounter must have let my guard up. Cyborg twirled the car keys around his finger and weakly smiled.

"well good luck with whatever's up, and I'm going out to Titans East to hook them up with this new program I just added to our own database.," he said, "Robin and Starfire went out and they said they wont be back till morning. " he winked.

He started walking over to the elevator leading to the outside and I followed him. He walked into the elevator and I pushed the down button for him.

"It looks like its just going to be you and Raven for a little while" he says, then the elevator door closed, separating us.

I sighed, "just me and Raven" I said under my breathe

"what about Raven?" said a sweet familiar voice coming from behind me.

My eyes widened in surprise and my heart sunk to my stomach when I realized who it was.

"I-I well uhm the this-" I spun around finding the beautiful half demon only inches away from me… I lost my train of thought.

"wha-what?" I said dazed and confused.

"what did Cyborg say about me before he left? I just heard my name.."

I snapped out of it,

_Good she didn't hear me! Hehe_

"oh he was just saying how everyone left and it was just going to be us, alone tonight.." I couldn't help but to smile a big stupid grin.

She noticed this and looked away putting her hood up on her long blue cloak.

_Great job Beast boy, you creeped her out! Just great. _

She turned her head back to me and I could have swore I saw red in her cheeks.

_Is she blushing? Did I make her blush? Probably not -_- she's probably just pissed…_

She seems to be scared at something and looks down.

I turn around expecting a monster behind me but there's nothing there.

_Great beast boy you go from creeping her out, to making her angry, to down right scaring her.. Uh great -_-_

I looked at her, "uhmm Rae?" I said softly

She looked up at me, her big violet eyes staring right at me.

_I just wanted to lean in and kiss her. She looked so delicate and sweet.._

Then all of a sudden, those beautiful purple eyes turned a fiery red, "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! DON'T CALL ME RAE!" she yells

I jumped, Oh Shit! I knew I pissed her off!

I ran passed her then down the corridor where all our bedrooms are and I fell in the process.

She's giggles.

"Heeyyy! I made you laugh!" I declared ecstatic with a smug look on my face while tebowing.

She frowned and angrily said, " azarath metrione zinthos!"

And lifted a glass vase with her dark powers and threw it at me!

_Oh crap! _I dodged the lamp and shifted into a whippet dog and ran into my room. I leaped onto my top bunk bed in my dog form and tried to relax.

The automatic doors slammed shut. I walked in a circle on my bed like dogs do and started whimpering. Then I finally laid down..

_I knew she hated me! Did you see that look in her eye? Pure hate! Why does she hate me? How can someone you love so much hate you so bad?!_

A single tear slid down my furry little dog cheek. I tried to fall asleep but I didn't want to. I was tired, exhausted actually, and I was afraid to talk to Raven anymore and just simply didn't want to be conscience at the moment.

_Although I didn't want to fall asleep because I knew I would dream about Raven. And how much she hates me, or how much I wanted to be with her. She hated me and I had no say in it. I was miserable because I just wanted her. But I couldn't have her. I didn't want to dream about her and then wake up back to reality.. It just wasn't healthy.._

But contradicting my own wishes, I accidentally fell asleep..

Authors closing: (wait for chapter 3 coming soon! I just got to retype it it'll be there in a couple hours, maybe tomorrow eh I don't know haha. But Raven and Beast Boy's night isn't over yet! ;) and review this chapter now! )


End file.
